


你好，法官大人

by zhuyouyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuyouyou/pseuds/zhuyouyou
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	你好，法官大人

你好，法官大人！  
OOC预警  
私设预警  
圈地自萌，请勿上升蒸煮！  
――――――――――  
“诶，你知道吗？咱楼道里总坐着一个小男生，看起来不像是成年人的样子，怎么跑咱们这儿来了？”  
劳动仲裁院里，一个仲裁员和另外一个同事看着楼道里，坐在等候区的小男生悄悄说道。  
“谁知道呢，大概人家只是长的嫩而已~走了走了，开庭去。”  
旁边的书记员翻了翻手里的案卷，又是一个复杂的案子，这一开庭估摸着又得好几个小时，于是催促着旁边的仲裁员赶紧走，别没事儿闲的站在楼道里八卦。  
“哪儿有小男生？”  
在这两位抬腿刚要走的时候，张云雷突然出现在他们俩身后，把那两位八卦者吓了一跳。  
“那儿不嘛，”仲裁员扬了扬下巴，张云雷顺着他的目光看过去，一个穿着奶黄色衣服的小男生正坐在等候区的椅子上，手里抱着一个大大的起酥奶油卷在吃，小心翼翼，没有把起酥上面的渣掉到衣服上一点，“你收收口水，问明白了再勾搭，别到时候诱拐未成年，兄弟我也救不了你。”  
张云雷喜欢小男生的事情同事之间人尽皆知，虽然不推崇，但是也不拦着，时不时还给他介绍个男朋友什么的，但是张云雷眼光高，好些都瞧不上，最长的也就交往了一个月就吹了。  
仲裁员拍了拍张云雷的肩膀，和身边的书记员使了个眼神儿，往自己的仲裁庭走去，留下张云雷自己一个人，抱着一沓案卷，站在角落里，舔着嘴角眼馋这个小男生。  
“杨九郎！杨九郎到了吗？”  
张云雷看了看腕表的时间，朝着楼道里喊了两句，询问申请人有没有到场。  
“来了！”  
怪不得人家说无巧不成书，刚好就是张云雷盯了半天的那个小男生，人还没答应先把手里的奶油卷举了起来，看见张云雷在偷笑他，又怯生生的放下了，用包装袋裹了两圈，小心翼翼的放在自己的口袋里，生怕被挤碎。  
“您好，张法官！”  
张云雷拿着案卷提前两步去开仲裁庭的门，杨九郎蹦蹦跳跳的跟在后面，像是一只小兔子，可是他没有看见，张云雷怀里抱着的案卷，上面申请人一栏明明写得不是杨九郎的名字。  
“这里是仲裁院，我不是法官，叫仲裁员就好。”  
张云雷用钥匙打开门，先请杨九郎进去，坐在申请人的位置上，自己关门的同时，按下了门把手上面的锁扣。  
“这个桌子太矮了，我能坐这里吗？”  
杨九郎绕过申请人和被申请人的两张桌子，坐在了仲裁庭最前面，仲裁员和书记员的桌子上，因为桌子高，脚尖还点不到地，只能一只脚踩在仲裁员的椅子上，一只脚晃晃悠悠的荡着，看着张云雷的眼睛里满满的都是天真无邪。  
“可以，你坐哪儿都行。”  
张云雷把手里的案卷往旁边一甩，抓着杨九郎的两条腿把他往自己身边拽了拽，方便自己刚好可以挤进杨九郎的两个膝盖中间，后者则顺势用小腿勾住了张云雷，锁在自己两腿之间。  
“你说……如果我现在开庭，会怎么样？”  
张云雷不怀好意的看着蜷缩在桌子下面，口里填满只顾吞吐，顾不上说话的小男生，手掌揉了揉他的头顶，软趴趴的头发挠着掌心，让他想要把杨九郎的头按得离自己更近一点，却又心疼他呜呜咽咽的声音，只好捏了捏他的腮帮子，让他吐出来一点，免得伤了喉咙。  
“不…不可以……”  
杨九郎想着如果现在进来三四个陌生人，在庄严肃穆的仲裁庭里，肯定能听见自己的这些见不得人的声音。他手里紧张的攥紧了张云雷衬衫的下摆，可怜巴巴的眼神往上瞟去，眼尾带着一丝惹人怜爱的粉红，小舌头讨好似的卖力舔了舔，祈求张云雷不要把本来应该出现在这个房间里的人叫进来。  
“咔擦咔擦”  
两声门锁从外面被人拧动的声音突然响起，杨九郎和张云雷同时呼吸一滞，但是杨九郎的反应更大一些，差点把收起来的小牙露出来，原本已经红了的眼圈将将要滴下泪来。  
张云雷捏着他的腮帮子，把他拎上来，跪了许久的膝盖红了一片，张云雷心疼的给他揉了揉。  
“别…别弄了，有人……”  
嘴角还挂着不明液体的杨九郎，刚站起来，就张云雷翻了个身，压在又高又宽的桌台上，奶黄色的外套被褪下里面的纯棉短袖也被推卷到了腋窝处，冰凉的台面刚一接触到皮肤，就让那两颗小野草莓成熟，粉嫩嫩的凸起。  
杨九郎的手肘撑在台面的最前端，宽大的桌台刚好可以展现他已经瘦下来的腰背，他为了不让胸口贴到桌子，便把腰塌了下去，这样的动作反而让他的腰背线条更加漂亮，腰窝更加明显，衬得小屁股也被裤子包得圆圆的。  
“那我们就赌一赌，会不会有人看见吧？”  
张云雷明明知道杨九郎害怕，还偏要戏耍他一番，当然，这样做的资本自然是他在进门时候，就已经把锁扣扭了两圈。  
“不、不可以的……”  
桌沿儿刚好抵住杨九郎的小腹，每当张云雷往深处侵略的时候，都会挤压到他，偏偏力道适中，既不会压疼杨九郎，又能让异物触及感加重，而桌子下面空荡荡的，地上只有几本废掉的案卷，张云雷的指尖似乎是故意的，只流连于杨九郎的腰背和那两颗小野草莓，丝毫不顾及杨九郎需要缓解的情欲，趴在桌子上的人打算自己丰衣足食，想法带动手臂，刚往下探去，就被张云雷扼制住了，背到后背上，一只手握住了他两个腕子。  
“当当当”  
敲门声再一次响起，本来陷入欲望之中的杨九郎，意识并不清醒，扭着腰去迎合身后的人，三声脆生的敲门声，把他瞬间拽了出来，内里猛地一收，把张云雷裹得严实，差点被带动了节奏。  
“呜……会有人进来的……”  
杨九郎吓得哭花了脸，扭头朝着张云雷说道，后者轻吻他的后背，松开握着他腕子的手，解释门早就被锁好了，不用怕。  
“你……你是…唔啊，故意的……”  
杨九郎报复性的夹了张云雷一下，后果却是自己遭罪，指甲扣着前面“仲裁员”的桌牌，指尖泛白，像是把桌牌代替了张云雷，狠狠的要出一口气似的。  
“那宝宝你呢？休假的日子，跑回来伪装申请人做什么？起酥奶油卷好吃吗？”  
杨九郎恍惚得已经快要听不清张云雷在说什么了，只听见一句起酥奶油卷，他挺了挺腰，撑起自己的上半身，伸手向身后探去，隐约摸到没有完全进入的那一段，他觉得有些崩溃，明明都要顶进肚子里了，怎么还能……还能……  
“没有它好吃~唔…啊~”  
这就是作死的。  
最后，张云雷让他含好那些不明液体，可是已经被撞得泛红的腿根颤抖，哪里还能含的住呢？张云雷笑了笑，从杨九郎外套的口袋里，把他吃剩下的奶油卷拿了出来，用厚重浓稠的奶油酱糊住，可是小口一缩，把一大块奶油吸了进去。  
“宝宝，怎么出这个门，你考虑过吗？”  
张云雷一脸的无奈，管撩不管善后的人已经窝在怀里昏昏欲睡。  
“你考虑，你考虑……”  
杨九郎才不想这些呢，自己都失城丢地这么多了，还要问自己怎么体面的出去接受检阅。  
三天后，杨九郎穿着制服回来上班，桌子上放着一个光盘袋。  
“九郎，这是张仲裁员给你的，说是前几天的庭审光盘，要你存档。”  
“好的。”  
杨九郎觉得奇怪，张云雷这两天没有庭审啊，怎么会出来一个庭审光盘要自己存档，他把光盘录进自己的电脑里，音响传出的第一声哼唧直接让他把刚入口的水喷在了显示器上。


End file.
